


Graphitti

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason loves marking things. He also loves annoying Robins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphitti

"Stop."

"No."

There was a very aggrieved sigh, then the rustle of Nomex and Kevlar.

"Stop, now."

"Said, no, little bro."

"Not your brother." The smaller boy still got irritated at that appellation, no matter that this Jason Todd was not the psychotic who murdered and ran guns and drugs.

"You're one of Bruce's brats, you are." That arrogant, take-on-the-world grin was still the same.

"Jay…"

"Just about done."

"He's going to have a coronary."

"That's the point," Jason told him, standing back triumphantly. Tim could only groan at the intricate graphitti designs Jason had decorated his bike with.

Bruce was going to flip.


End file.
